


you came like a reoccuring dream

by thereisnowarinbasingse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Body Swap AU, F/M, Fluff, Rated T for swearing, Your Name. AU, and AHSHJXSDVHDCBH, because i watched it, because there is no sadness whatsoever here, maiko, maiko is very important to me and needs more stupid fluff, not going to lie this is just a self-indulgent mess, only idiots in love, you don't have to have watched your name. to read this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnowarinbasingse/pseuds/thereisnowarinbasingse
Summary: [ She bolts upright. No. It’s not possible.Unless… ]maiko your name. autitle from promises, by beach bunny <3
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), minor Sokka/Suki - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 58





	1. living in a memory

**Author's Note:**

> more maiko !!!!!!
> 
> disclaimer: i used the place name itomori from the book/movie here and some lines are taken from the your name. script !
> 
> hope you lot enjoy

Mai wakes up with sticky fingers grabbing at her face and hair in her mouth.

“Go _away_ , Tom-Tom,” she grumbles, fumbling for a stray pillow to bury her face in. Tom- Tom giggles.

“Sorry, Mai! Mommy says you have to get up! Now!” Mai pretends to not hear him, instead choosing to keep her eyes firmly shut, smothered beneath the duvet she had settled to hide under.

The room is blissfully quiet, almost _suspiciously_ so, and Mai narrows her eyes from underneath the duvet. She wrenches the sheets from her over her head to find Tom-Tom poised for attack, a sly grin painting his features.

“ _Mooommm_ -” Mai claps her hand over his mouth in desperation.

“Fine, I’ll get up, you insufferable brat.” She hisses in irritation.

“Yes! My plan worked! Also, don’t you have school today?”

Oh, _shit._

* * *

Living in Itomori was just so _boring._

Granted, she hasn’t known life anywhere else, Mai thinks to herself as she toes a rock out of her path. But Mai can’t help but assume that life was supposed to be some kind of fun, or at least vaguely enjoyable. The only fairly interesting thing that had ever happened in Itomori was that time when the herbalist’s daughter was married off to some rich Caldera businessman and her boyfriend tried to fight him.

That was twenty years ago. She still catches the villagers talking about it.

Anyway, Mai finds herself often wondering about the possibilities and opportunities that laid outside the boundaries of this quaint little village. Somewhere with a little more excitement. A little more… _pizzazz_ , as Ty Lee would put it. Somewhere like Ba Sing Se.

Admittedly, the city had lost it’s ‘City of Dreams’ title years ago. But a small part of Mai- the part which finds herself reading stupid romance books Ty Lee had eagerly shoved into her hands and smiling when love-sick teens she’s seen around school stumble into the flower shop, shyly asking ‘which flowers do I get my girlfriend’- daydreams about city life and some hustle and bustle. But that train of thought is always shut down rather quickly- as Mai’s mom is often quick to remind her, her place is here, in Itomori.

Well. It was always fun to imagine.

“Mai!” A stern voice jerks Mai out of her thoughts. “Stand up straight!” Her head whips around, to spot her father, a small crowd gathered around the podium he’s stood on. Various banners and signs surround him, bearing messages regarding his campaign. The crowd murmurs.

“Is that his daughter?”

“Hey, do you think Akahoshi will be elected for a second term as mayor?”

A student closest to Mai whispers in what they think is a quiet voice. “Please, that’s so embarrassing for her!” Mai rolls her eyes.

* * *

As she enters the school gates, Mai cannot help but scowl.

The whole principle of school isn’t what throws Mai off, per se. In fact, it’s quite the opposite- school itself could prove to be interesting at times, and learning new things wasn’t a terrible thing in Mai’s book. No, it is the idea of wasting her time in this dingy little village’s school, spending more time than needed with people she has known for her entire life, and people who therefore know too much about her life. Or at least they _think_ they do.

“Agni, we’re not that bad! She thinks she’s so much better than us, just because she happens to be the mayor’s daughter!”

“Please. Her parents aren’t even together anymore. I heard her brother, her mother and her live with her aunt- you know, the flower shop lady?

“How embarrassing!”

Mai’s scowl deepens. She whirls around to give her gossiping classmates a deadly glare.

“Hey, hey! Mai!” This time, Mai turns to be greeted by a beaming Ty Lee, long brown braid secured with a red ribbon bouncing behind her.

“I do hope you haven’t started threatening people yet! It’s barely been five minutes since term started!” Ty Lee chides as they file into the classroom into their assigned seats displayed on the board.

Mai shrugs.

“Come on- lighten up! Our last year of high school! We have to make the most of it!”

Mai rolls her eyes. “How many times am I going to have to listen to you say that this year?”

Ty Lee grins sheepishly in response.

* * *

Much to Mai’s relief, she is seated nearer the back of the class next to another girl who doesn’t seem to express any desire to have a conversation with her. If Mai were anyone else, she supposes she should be offended by this blatant dismissal. But Mai is Mai, after all, and she could not really care less. She spends the day dutifully listening to Ms Matsubara’s explanations and taking notes instead.

The school bell rings, and the class begins to cram their belongings into their school bags in an effort to escape as soon as possible.

“Settle down, class! I have something to say! The bell does not dismiss you- I do!” Ms Matsubara calls. The class slumps reluctantly back into their seats.

_She better make this quick_ , Mai thinks, glancing at the time. _I have to get to the shop._

“Last term, members of the school council expressed the opinion that they wished to have a school trip. Well, after a lot of deliberation between the teachers, we’ve come to an agreement- there will be a trip to Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom capital, in the summer!” Mai sits up a little straighter in her seat and the class erupts into whispers.

“However,” Ms Matsubara continues, holding up a finger to silence the class,” This trip will be student-organised, under teacher supervision. That _includes_ cost.” The class groans.

“Yeah, right- they’re just going to cancel it at the last minute! As if they’re going to let us go to Ba Sing Se!” a boy seated in the corner calls.

Ms Matsubara frowns. “I assure you that that will not be happening, Mr Watanabe. Anyway, this is a good way for the class to come together united! Meetings regarding the trip will be held after school on Tuesdays! Dismissed!”

The class scrambles out of the room, chatting excitedly about the trip. Mai doesn’t blame them- it’s been a dream of hers to move out of this stupid village to Ba Sing Se since she’d been old enough to even know that such a place existed- and practically no one had ever left the village before, let alone go abroad.

“Ah, I’m just so excited!” Ty Lee exclaims excitedly from beside her. “Ba Sing Se! Can you believe it? I know you’re looking forward to it- you’ve dreamed of the place for ages!”

Mai allows herself a smile. “Yeah. It seems like it’ll be a lot of fun. Do you think you’re going to go to the meetings?”

Ty Lee opens her mouth to respond, but Mai is distracted by a group of loud eavesdroppers.

“Oooh, the gloomy girl finally expresses an interest in something other than herself!”

A boy chuckles. “Hey, do you think she can get her ‘daddy’ to fund the trip? Actually help us out, for once?” The group laughs.

Mai’s face drops back into a scowl. _Agni, how she hates this town. Why couldn’t she have been born as some boy in Ba Sing Se?_

* * *

* * *

“Zuko! Zuko, my nephew, get up! You’re going to be late!”

Mai rolls over. She doesn’t know who Zuko is and she doesn’t really care.

“Zuko! This isn’t like you! Get up!” Mai snorts. Sounds like this Zuko kid should really get up.

“Zuko!” All of sudden, someone rips her sheets out of her grasp. Her very thick, unfamiliar sheets. From her very large, calloused hands.

Mai’s eyes snap open.

“You’re finally awake, nephew! Good morning!” A jovial old man donning an apron chastises. “Now, you better get up- if you had slept anymore, you would be seriously late for school! The shop is about to open!” He chuckles and leaves the room swiftly, leaving Mai to her own devices.

Nephew? Zuko?

Nevertheless, Mai drags herself out of bed, switching on the phone left on the bedside table. Several messages are displayed on the lock screen.

meat and sarcasm guy apparently: oi

meat and sarcasm guy apparently: zuko

meat and sarcasm guy apparently: where are you

meat and sarcasm guy apparently: you’re going to be late dumbass

suki: zuko where tf are you

Mai drops the phone. Who are these people anyway? This is… way too realistic.

Her eyes dart quickly over the room. A large window next to the bed overlooks a dirty-looking alleyway and a desk is placed right opposite, scattered haphazardly with various textbooks and loose-leaf paper. The wall facing Mai is plastered with posters and photos, the bright display interrupted only by a small closet with a- with a mirror-

Mai reaches at her face, staring at the reflection in the mirror. Her skin is warm and smooth, with the beginnings of stubble. Her jaw is stronger, stronger in a boyish way, and her hair is much, much shorter. And the scar- the bright red, angry, mottled scar that marks her- no, his- face. She shudders to think what caused that.

Well, fuck.

* * *

After a painfully awkward bathroom break, Mai dresses quickly, shouldering the bag she’d found under the desk situated in the corner of the room, rushing out of the room down into the shop below.

“Bye, Zuko!” the man calls. Mai raises a hand in acknowledgement, stepping outside onto the street.

Mai stops in her tracks. This is a joke. Right?

Outside, apparently is Ba Sing Se. Which is crazy, because she’s never so much as left the village but-

Great green and brown buildings line cobbled streets, teeming with life. Plumes of smoke rise into the atmosphere in the distance, billowing clouds marring the deep blue sky. The huge electrical billboards advertising for Cabbage Corp. And there’s no mistaking it- the tiny figure of a palace in the distance, stood elevated, overlooking much of the city.

Her phone buzzes again.

Suki: I’ll try cover for you but you owe me big time

Mai sighs. She supposes she should get on with it. It’s only a dream, after all.

* * *

“Look who finally decided to show up!”

Mai starts as a boy claps his hand enthusiastically on her back. “Hey.”

“Why were you so late today? Suki had to cover for you, you know!” the guy questions.

“I was- uh-I was exploring.”

“Exploring,” the guy says, eyebrows raised. “Right.”

Mai hastens to change the subject, hoping to gain some clarity. “Um, what lessons did we have today!”

The guy’s eyebrows climb further up his forehead. “You’re joking, right?”

“Uh-”

“Hey guys!” Mai swivels to see a girl with short auburn hair approaching them.

“Suki!”

A grin splits across the guy’s face as Suki plants a kiss on his cheek in greeting. “Hey Sokka.” She turns to Mai. “So, Zuko, why were you late?”

Sokka- Mai now realises- snorts. “I asked him already! Says he was ‘exploring’.”

“I was!”

“Sure,” Suki interjects. “Because that’s something you would do.”

Mai frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come on Zuko, we all know that you only ever go to two places- that’s here, where you come without a choice, or the tea shop, which you literally live right above and work at.”

The nerve of this guy, Mai thinks to herself. He lives in the biggest city in the world and doesn’t even go anywhere!

Sokka continues. “And it’s not like we don’t try to get you out of the house! But it’s always ‘ Oh, I have a shift’ or ‘I can’t, I have homework’. Come on!”

“Never mind that,” Suki says, placing a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “Lunch! Zuko, what did Uncle pack you?”

Pack-? Mai reaches into her bag, in which she finds a small red container stocked full of food.

“Ugh, come on! He really had to pack the extra spicy fire noodles today! I can’t eat that- it’s way too spicy!”

* * *

School passes with little to no awkward questions, considering the fact that Mai had already managed to miss almost the entire day. She walks to the train station with Sokka and Suki.

“So, shift today?”

“Hm?”

“I said, do you have a shift today? Because you usually work on Tuesday’s so- ” Suki trails off.

As if on cue, Mai’s phones buzzes.

Uncle: Where are you? You have a shift today, remember? Or do you have an after school activity? I can always get someone to stand in for you if you are not able to work today.

“Oh, shit. I have work! I’m going to be late!”

Suki looks at him. “Are you half asleep today, or something?”

“There’s no reason why he should be so tired- he slept through half the day anyway!” Mai glares at Sokka.

“Come on, the exploring excuse was never going to work anyway!” Mai stares at him.

“Go on, then,” Suki urges. Mai shoulders her bag and heads off.

Suki shares a look with Sokka. “He really is half asleep today, isn’t he?”

* * *

“Hello, welcome to The Jasmine Dragon. What can I get for you today?”

The guy seated glances up towards her. “Do you guys have coffee?”

Mai stares blankly back at him. “This is literally a tea shop.”

“What’s with the attitude? I just asked if you had coffee!”

Mai sighs. “No, we do not sell coffee.”

“What kinda shop is this! Who doesn’t sell coffee?”

“A tea shop.” Mai deadpans.

* * *

“Hello, welcome to The Jasmine Dragon. What can I get for you today?”

“Hm, could I have a recommendation?” Mai resists the urge to slap the woman in the face.

“This is not what I ordered!”

Mai looks down at the irate middle-aged man. “I think you will find that is exactly what you ordered.”

“I- No!”

“White dragon blend. One egg custard tart- yes?” The man nods. She gestures at the table, where a small cup filled with tea and a tart sit on a tray. “White dragon blend. One egg custard tart.”

“I- Unacceptable! This is not- I- agh!” the mans stammers, his handlebar moustache twitching. His face slowly progresses from a lovely tomato to a rather alarming purple.

“I want to-”

“Speak to the manager?” Mai finishes. “Yeah. Sure.”

* * *

“Could I have a recommendation?”

Oh, for Agni’s sake-

* * *

Could this dream just end already? She’s sure she’s well rested at this point-

Soon enough, Mai’s shift finishes, and the heads upstairs to the flat and into her room. Flower shop shifts were decidedly not as tiring as tea shop ones.

As she collapses onto the bed, Mai forgets to consider the fact that you can’t possibly fee exhausted during a ‘dream’.

* * *

“Mai!”

“Mai!” She bats whoever intrudes on her sleep away. She was so tired-

“Hmph,” Tom-Tom huffs. “Mommy was hoping you would wake up early today too.”

Mai snorts. “Tom-Tom, when have I ever woken up early?”

“Yesterday? Remember? Mommy said that she could faint from the shock?”

Mai rolls her eyes from where her face is pressed into her pillow. “No, yesterday I remember you screaming for Mom so that I could wake up. That was betrayal, by the way. Betrayal- and you know it.”

“No, that was the day before yesterday! You woke up early yesterday, I’m sure of it!”

Huh. Strange.

* * *

“No pony tail today?”

Mai frowns. “Ponytail?”

Ty Lee nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, you wore your hair in a ponytail yesterday! It was so cute! I undid my braid so we could match, remember?”

Mai shakes her head in the negative. Ponytail? Why would she ever wear her hair in a ponytail?

* * *

“Hey, Zuko, did you do any ‘exploring’ today?” Zuko raises an eyebrow.

“Exploring?”

“Yeah, you went ‘exploring’. Well, we know you were probably just bunking, no one misses half the day other wise-”

“I missed half the day?”

Suki laughs. “Sokka, ignore him. He’s just messing with us.”

“What- I’m not-“

* * *

“Hey, Akahoshi, remember your name today?”

Usually Mai would just ignore them but-

“What?”

“Agni, have you forgotten that too?” the guy laughs.

* * *

“Oh my gosh, you were amazing in the Ba Sing Se meeting yesterday!” Ty Lee gushes. Mai looks at her incredulously.

“Yeah! You knew more that the rest of us combined!”

“Really?”

Ty Lee frowns. “You seriously don’t remember?”

I can’t seem to remember anything, Mai thinks to herself.

* * *

Mai flips open her notebook, onto the next clean page. Inky black characters mark the page just before it, the handwriting large and expressive.

_Who are you?_

What?

* * *

“Zuko!” Zuko looks up from where he’s focused on the neat little characters documenting yesterday’s lesson.

“Hm?”

“You seemed different during your shift yesterday. More stressed and all over the place!”

Zuko looks up at Uncle in confusion. “Uncle, I didn’t have a shift yesterday. It was Monday, remember?”

Uncle’s eyebrows knot together in bewilderment. “No, my nephew, yesterday was Tuesday!”

* * *

“I did what?”

* * *

Zuko flops down on his bed, mind practically swarming in thoughts. He couldn’t have missed an entire day- the last he remembers was that strange dream…

Wait.

* * *

Mai buries her head in her hands. Why was everyone saying she was acting different yesterday?

She bolts upright. No. It’s not possible.

Unless…

* * *

Really… could it really be that-

* * *

In our dreams- or in real life-

* * *

Me and that girl-

* * *

Me and that boy- me and that Ba Sing Se boy-

* * *

That we’re switching places?

* * *

Mai could almost laugh from the absurdity of it all. She supposes it her fault, anyway. She’d always wished for some sort of excitement.

* * *


	2. walking through a daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya second instalment 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

_Who are you?_

* * *

It takes some time, Zuko supposes, but as the switches become more and more common, he starts to piece together the clues. Mai was a girl around his age, living in some small Fire Nation village, and for some reason unbeknownst to the both of them, they switch bodies at least a couple of times a week. There’s no way of tracking it, but Zuko knows that at least once a week he’ll wake up in a small room with a kid sat on his face.

_Tom-Tom,_ Mai tells him _. My brother_.

Otherwise, him and Mai are completely lost when it comes to this phenomenon- Zuko’s sure Sokka and Suki would really think he had completely lost it if he were to tell them- so instead the pair are forced to adapt to this new way of life. They compile lists of do’s and don’ts:

[ “Do not have a shower while in my body! I don’t need some random boy seeing – well, all _that_!” ]

[ “Why do you go out so often when you’re me? Stop wasting my money!”

“I live in a village where there is no café! No café, Zuko! Just think about that!” ]

[ “Can you at least try and preserve my dignity when you’re me? I don’t need the entire world what colour knickers I’ve got on!” ]

[ Stop waking up so late!

I don’t wake up late! You just wake up unnaturally early! ]

Well, mostly don’ts.

They agree to write reports documenting what happens when they’re in each other’s bodies too, so they ‘re not completely in the dark when they’re thrust back into their own lives the next day, and know when damage control is needed.

[ Ba Sing Se meeting today! They want to make you the head of the committee!

What?! ]

[ Sokka, Suki and I went out today too- Uncle was glad that you went out with your friends. ]

As much as they tried to protect each other’s lifestyles, neither of them can own up to the fact that they’ve been meddling in each other’s lives. Zuko had to admit, it was fun seeing Mai’s obvious irritation practically seeping through the screen.

[ Zuko? Why did some random girl ask me out today?

What can I say? You’re more popular when I’m you! Plus, you could always do to have a couple new friends.

Shut up. ]

[ For someone who supposedly doesn’t go out much, you sure know a lot about Ba Sing Se- people keep coming up to me asking about the meetings! What am I supposed to say?

I live there, Mai- even if I don’t go out, I still have some basic knowledge!]

[ Agni, Zuko, stop making people like me!

What? Why is that a bad thing?

I don’t want to speak to them! It’s too tiring!

You’re so _weird_.]

[ Please, watch the skirt!]

[ The 6:20 train to Kyoshi Station! Remember that!]

[ Can you at least pretend like you’re not meddling in my relationships, Zuko?]

[ You’re popular now, remember?]

[ Agni, be less humble, couldn’t you? ]

[ Says you! Don’t think too much of yourself! ]

[ I don’t see you with a girlfriend! ]

[ Where’s your boyfriend, Mai? ]

Arguments aside, talking to Mai is… different. It takes some getting used to, but her sardonic humour is something he learns to appreciate, her blunt dismissals and trash talk a breath of fresh air from the nature of his conversations with his other friends. And he supposes Mai is one of his friends too, now, but it still comes as a shock when he notices a new number in his contacts.

zuko: mai?

mai: I was wondering when you would notice.

mai: anyway, it’s just easier to talk using text. that’s why I gave you my number.

zuko: right

* * *

Zuko supposes it’s inevitable, but slowly, slowly, he begins to find himself spending more and more time talking to Mai, staring at small grey speech bubbles forming and disappearing on the screen. Their conversations branch further and further away from just the switches to just general conversations about their day and ranting about the terrors of customer services at ungodly hours in the night. He learns about her job in the flower shop, that her favourite colour is red, how she despises living in a tiny Fire Nation village. She talks- a lot, surprisingly- but she’s a good listener too. She listens when he tells her about Azula. Never asks for more, but she listens.

She doesn’t ask about the scar either. And Zuko is indescribably grateful for that- but a small part of him feels like he owes it to her- she’s subject to the grimaces and pitiful stares as much as he is. He tells her as much, but Mai is quick to offer a swift rebuttal.

[ you don’t owe me shit. ]

Zuko doesn’t know if anyone’s told him that before.

* * *

“Hey! Hey! Mai!” Mai attempts to turn around in Ty Lee’s direction with great difficulty, considering the variety of pastries and snacks piled high in her arms. She settles for standing still and waiting for Ty Lee to catch up to her instead.

“Woah,” Ty Lee marvels. “That’s a lot of stuff you got there! For the Ba Sing Se fundraiser, right?”

Mai nods, moving her head slightly as to not topple over the packages in her hands. Ty Lee giggles. “D’you need some help with that?” Mai nods once more, and Ty Lee grabs at least five packages from the pile and starts walking again.

“What have you even got here?” Ty Lee continues. “Macaroons, bean curd puffs, sizzle crisps- Mai, how long did you spend doing all this? How did you even learn how to make all this- you’re terrible in the kitchen!”

She hadn’t at all, actually. Mai had woken up to the dinner table chock full of various pastries, and her mind chock full of confusion. Tom- Tom was prattling on about just how much fun he’d making the food with Mai and- _oh._

Mai quickly slips her phone out of her pocket and snaps a picture. She sends it to Zuko, along with several question marks. Zuko responds almost immediately.

zuko: oh, me and tom-tom made them for the fundraiser you have

zuko: wait it is today right

zuko: right ?????

mai: yeah it’s today.

mai: but like you didn’t have to do all this

zuko: eh, it was fun. tom-tom enjoyed it and i might as well put my tea shop skills into practice

mai: thank you

zuko: no problem

“Mai, stop smiling at your screen! Who are you texting? Ooh, I know- it’s your _boooyfriennd-”_

Mai sends a deadly glare Tom-Tom’s way, effectively silencing him.

* * *

Heading towards the playground, the various packages now secure in wooden crates rather than their previous precarious place in Mai’s arms this morning, the girls begin to set up the bake sale stall. It’s tiring, lugging the tables back and forth, leg scraping against the tarmac, but by the time the rest of the committee are there Ty Lee and Mai have spread out the pastries in a vibrant display across three tables, a garish banner- courtesy of Ty Lee- bearing the prices (in a lot of glitter, granted, but Ty Lee had reasoned that it was ‘eye-catching’).

“It looks great, guys!” one of the committee members exclaims from behind them. Ty Lee grins.

“Aw, thanks Aiko!” The bell rings, and the playground floods full of raucous students.

_Well, here we go,_ Mai thinks to herself.  
  


* * *

The bake sale is a success, but Mai is stunned at just how much of one it is. Only two hours ago the tables had been piled high with goodies, and now there’s nothing left, only the remnants of plastic wrappers and cupcake cases. Mai bends over to pick up one of the leftover wrappers in the bin when a voice stops her.

“Mai! Um- hi!” Mai stands up straight again to find a boy from the committee staring at her- Jiro.

She raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Um- I was wondering if,” Jiro pauses here, scratching sheepishly at his neck, voice uncharacteristically high. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?”

“What?”

Jiro hastens to speak again, face turning red. “Like, go out with me!”

Mai knows her surprise is showing on her face. “Go out? Go out where?”

Jiro’s flush deepens. “Go out? Go out like a date!”

“Oh.” Silence.

“So, is that a yes, or-”

“Erm.”

Jiro smiles weakly. “A no, then.”

“It’s not that you’re not nice!” Mai hastens to reassure him. How does one go about rejecting someone? “It’s just that- well- I don’t really like you like that.”

“You have feelings for someone else, right?”

“What, no!” It’s Mai’s turn to flush.

“Come on, you can’t go red like that and expect me to believe you! Anyway, I’d better get home. Or do you need any help clearing up?”

“No,” Mai says. “I’ll be fine.”

* * *

As much she tries, Mai can’t stop thinking about what Jiro had said as she makes her way home. Feelings for someone? No, of course not- she definitely does _not_ like Zuko like that. And who said it had to be Zuko anyway- she didn’t like anyone at the moment, and that was that. Nothing more, nothing less.

Mai slips the key into the lock, pushing the door open. “I’m home,” she calls, listening out for a response. She catches sight of note of the dining table.

_We’ve gone to drop Tom-Tom off at a friend’s for a playdate. We’ll be back soon._

_\- Aunt Mura_

Placing the note back onto the table, Mai slips off her bag and shoes. She heads towards the fridge in search of something to eat.

The cold from the fridge hits her in the face, the light blinding in comparison to the dimly lit room. Mai’s eyes are searching for something vaguely appetising, but all she can find are yesterday’s leftovers- _aha._

Mai’s eyes widen as she spots the fruit tart nestled at the back of the fridge on the topmost shelf. The top is adorned with moon peaches and fruit petals- yum. She reaches into the fridge, almost toppling over the other random containers in her quest to reach the tart, and as she grabs hold of the treat wrapped in cling film, she feels another sticky-note stuck atop it.

_made a fruit tart for you. they ARE your favourite, right? - z_

Mai’s heart is quick in her chest. She can feel one of her rare, true smiles spreading across her face, and when she starts smiling she can’t stop-

And she can’t believe he _actually_ remembered, because she’d just mentioned it offhandedly, and no one _e_ ver remembers, and Mai feels like she’s on cloud nine-

And- _oh. Oh_.

Conversations in the middle of the night, smiling at her screen, how uncomfortably warm she feels all the time now-

[ “Where’s your boyfriend, Mai?”]

[ “Who are you texting? Ooh, I know- its your _boooyfriennd-_ ” ]

[ “You have feelings for someone else, right?”]

Oh, shit. No. Nope. She doesn’t like him. She _can’t_ like him-

She likes him.

* * *

After her… _revelation_ of sorts, Mai finds herself at a crossroads. On one hand, she could confess her feelings- which are probably unrequited- and put an end to the whole affair. On the other, she could keep quiet and suffer in silence, wasting time worrying about Zuko’s opinions on her. And Zuko was forever telling her to not bottle everything up, so-

Mai comes to a decision. It’s brash, and impulsive, but she has to do it now- otherwise she’ll never do it. She slips her phone out of her pocket and clicks the phone icon next to Ty Lee’s icon. Predictably, she picks up.

“Hello? Mai?” The voice on the other end of the line is crackly and faint. Just another perk of living in a tiny village- shitty connection.

“I’m going to tell you something.”

“Okay?”

Mai is already regretting doing this. But Ty Lee’s the only one who’d even entertain the idea of believing her, so-

So she tells her. Everything, and though it’s difficult to begin to explain, once she starts speaking the story flows out in its entirety. It’s easy to do the actual story bit- the switches, the confusion- but as Mai ploughs on in her tale she realises hat she’s getting closer and closer to the actual _feelings_ bit. She reaches the deep conversations. And the whole fruit tart debacle. After that, she begins to trail off, hoping Ty Lee will get the point and give her some advice.

“So,” Ty Lee begins gently. “you’re sure that this is happening? Not a figment of your imagination?”

Mai bristles. “Yes, I’m sure it’s happening. I’ve tried to read up on why exactly it’s happening, but-”

“I believe you.”

Mai pauses. “You do?”

Ty Lee laughs, the sound coming out disjointed and grainy through the phone. “Yes. You never set much stock in the imagination, and you’d never make up a story just for attention, so yes, I believe you. And,” Ty Lee adds cheerfully, “your aura is a beautiful lilac! Liars usually have a more bleugh colour. Like brown. Yuck.”

Mai chooses not to deign the ‘aura’ talk with a comment. “And? What should I do? About, you know.”

“Your crush?” Mai stills. “Agni, Mai, it’s _so obvious_ you like him! There’s no point trying to hide it from me!”

“If you don’t have anything useful to say, I can always en-”

“Ok, ok fine,” Ty Lee concedes. “He lives in Ba Sing Se, right? Why don’t you try meet him when we go on our trip!”

“No.”

“Aw, come on! It’ll be _so_ romantic-”

“No. How is that supposed to encourage me?”

“Because, I don’t know, you _like_ him?”

“I called you to figure how to put an end to all this! I can’t- it’s not- agh!”

“Oh, Mai,” Ty Lee laughs. Again. Mai is quickly getting sick of her laughter. “you’ve got it bad, you poor thing.”

* * *

Ba Sing Se is everything she remembers and more. Visiting the city is wildly different to actually living in it, and Mai can’t help but be awestruck as if it was the first switch all over again, the skyscrapers towering over and flashing billboards all so foreign.

“Oh, wow,” she hears Ty Lee softly say beside her. She can’t help but agree.

Ms Mastubara’s voice jerks Mai- and the rest of her class- out of her stupor and back in to reality. “All right, students! Follow me! I believe we should be heading the hotel and getting a good night’s sleep- I don’t doubt you’re all drained from your trip!” The class murmurs in agreement, all still a little distracted by the whole grandeur of the place. Mai is distracted too, now- but for an entirely different reason.

She’s in _Ba Sing Se._ _Zuko’s_ Ba Sing Se.

“Hey, hey!” Ty Lee whispers as they begin to get into the coach. “I can hear you overthinking from over here! Stop worrying!”

“I’m not worried! Why would I be worried?” Ty Lee sends her a flat look. If it weren’t for the circumstances, Mai would be impressed.

They get to the hotel. The way that everything is just so big in Ba Sing Se never fails to impress Mai. Or was it that everything was so small in Itomori? Zuko would say-

Why does her mind keep wandering back to _him_?

“Mai, stop overthinking it!” Mai bristles. The journey to the hotel had been filled with Ty Lee’s constant pestering and encouragement to “follow her heart” and “to seize the opportunity”. It was all very cringey, and Mai had sat stoically beside her, showing no sign that she had heard anything. 

Ms Matsubara begins to call out room numbers, handing out key cards along with them. Ty Lee graciously goes to collects theirs, hurrying Mai up the staircase, spewing the “live in the moment” nonsense she’d been on about on the coach all the while.

“- and it could be the last time in a while that you could be in Ba Sing Se, and you shouldn’t live in fear, and repressing your emotions can be really harmful, you know, and confessing could really help! And if he doesn’t like you back- which I highly doubt, he’d be crazy not to- I guarantee that I’ll buy you all the junk food you want in the world, I promise, just-”

“Agni, Ty Lee, I’ll do it!”

“Really?”

Mai regrets everything. She swipes the key card over the sensor and pushes the door open in silence.

“Mai, you said you’d do it, I heard you!”

“I-”

“What do you have to lose?” Ty Lee exclaims. She looks quite the picture, tote bag on either shoulder and a suitcase dragging behind her, practically fuming.

Mai doesn’t know what to say that. _Everything,_ is the first thing that comes to mind. But Mai knows how to cut people off, and even if it goes wrong she can keep him at a relatively safe distance. They’d done it before, after all, right when the switches had started, so-

Mai makes her decision. “I’ll do it.” Right then, Ms Matsubara peeks her head round the door that had been propped open with Ty Lee’s suitcase, telling them that dinner will be served in a couple of hours. She advises them to unpack and is gone as quick as she came.

Mai nods again. “I’ll do it. I’ll be back before dinner if I can. Cover for me?” She doesn’t think Ty Lee has looked prouder.

* * *

Mai slips out the hotel relatively easily. Ty Lee had insisted on her getting changed, so Mai had gotten out of her comfortable- yet admittedly scruffy- sweats into a graphic tee and red skirt- Ty Lee’s choice- with a black, oversized lather jacket thrown over at Mai’s insistence.

“Very… Mai,” Ty Lee had declared the outfit. Mai had smiled.

Thankfully, Mai’s switches with Zuko had not been for nothing. She’d gone out several times with Sokka and Suki, and Mai’s managed to get a general feel for the city at night. Mai catches the train from Kuei Square, and heads further east. Her phone buzzes.

zuko: hey

zuko: I’m on a shift but there’s literally no one here

Mai barely restrains herself from smirking.

mai: I think you’ll get some business soon enough

She clicks off the ‘messages’ app and watches as the little red notification number in the corner gradually increases.

Zuko: ???

zuko: why does that sound suggestive

zuko: anyway

zuko: what does that even mean??

zuko: um mai don’t leave me on delivered

Mai pockets her phone.

* * *

There it is. The Jasmine Dragon. She’s seen it so many times before, the swirling, golden letters painted above the storefront and the large, smiling dragon statues standing guard outside the door.

Mai takes a deep breath. _Well_ , she thinks to herself, _this is it._

The door jingles as she pushes it open.

Zuko looks up at the sound of the familiar bell chiming, slipping his phone into the front pocket of his apron and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Mai?”

* * *

Zuko’s jaw drops.

“Mai?” he says, voice incredulous.

Mai lets herself really, truly smile this time. “Hello, Zuko.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! i've really enjoyed writing this, and i hope you've enjoyed reading this too! i'm not going to lie, most of this was written instead of paying attention in online school WHICH IS WHY i have to upload this a couple hours later than i wanted, seeing as i found out that i had an english assignment WHICH I WOULD HAVE KNOWN if i was being a good student. so yeah, so much fun !! really enjoying this lockdown !!
> 
> anyways, me being a whiny bitch aside, i have a tumblr now !! i'm @thereisnowarinbasingsee on there, so feel free to talk to me on there- i want to make some new friends!
> 
> as always, i love you all a bunch and every comment and kudos has been met by running laps around my bedroom in glee (which is, admittedly, the most exercise i've gotten in the past week)! thank you all once again and comments are greatly appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! so i finished all the young dudes the other day (very long harry potter fanfic, highly highly recommend read it even if you are only vaguely interested in marauder's era harry potter ) BUT I HATE HOW MAIKO HAS NO UNREASONABLY LONG FIC THAT I CAN CRY OVER INSTEAD OF DOING MY HOMEWORK WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS NOT FAIR FWKJVMKBHB 
> 
> while on the topic of long, angsty fics, this will most definitely not be that this will be happiness only. i wrote this while listening to city pop and beach bunny's new ep, blame game, which i have already listened to over twenty times. it came out on saturday. 
> 
> chapter title from promises, by beach bunny. all comments and kudos make my day ! love you all !


End file.
